User blog:Kissmanga/Member 4
Info Appearance Missy stands at around six feet and with a more rounded face, a small scar going across her right eyebrow and cheek. Her hair is black and she tied it to the left side. She attire consists of a faded black, 3/4-length, hooded leather jacket with red interior linings and the British Union flag sewn on the left arm, a gray tanktop, black fingerless gloves, black faded jeans and black military boots. Personality Missy is very rebellious towards authority figures, but laid-back to anyone else. Powers Anti-Power: Missy can cancel out the powers of others, making them unable to utilize their powers as long as they are under her effect. *'Barrier Negation:' She has a force-field around them in which no superpowers can work. Can be permanent or retractable. *'Capability Suppression:' The power to reduce subjects’ instrumental memory (a subject’s skill in an area). *'Chi Inhibition:' The power to inhibit chi energy. *'Control Negation:' The power to nullify mind control or subordination. *'Demonic Power Negation:' The power to negate the powers of demonic beings. *'Divine Power Negation:' The power to negate the powers of divine beings. **'Transcendent Negation:' Negate the powers of transcendent beings. *'Elemental Negation:' The power negate elemental powers. *'Energy Negation:' The power negate energy powers. *'Flight Negation:' The power to negate flight/aerial powers. *'Form Restoration:' The power to negate Transmutations. *'Healing Factor Nullification:' The power to negate healing factors. *'Immortality Negation:' The power to deny the immortality of immortal beings, and kill them. *'Immunity Bypassing': The power to bypass immunities. *'Impairment Calling:' The power to grant a weakened physical condition to oneself or others. *'Intangibility Cancellation:' The power to nullify the power of intangibility, allowing to hit the person's physical body. *'Invisibility Cancellation:' The power to nullify the power of invisibility. *'Invulnerability Negation:' The power to nullify the power of invulnerability. *'Magic Negation:' The power to nullify the magical powers of others. **'Spell Negation:' The power to nullify spells and there effect. *'Mental Shield Penetration:' The power to penetrate a person's psychic shield, allowing to invade a person's mind. *'Physical Negation:' The ability to negate physical capabilities. *'Power Negation Field:' Create a field that negates powers. *'Probability Stabilization:' Negate probability-altering powers. *'Psionic Negation:' Negate psionic powers. *'Reality Alteration Negation:' Negate reality-altering powers. *'Resurrection Negation:' Negate resurrection powers. *'Shapeshifting Negation:' Negate the usage of shapeshifting. *'Telepathic Negation:' Negate the usage of telepathy. *'Teleportation Negation:' Nullify teleportation. *'Transformation Negation': Nullify transformations (Super Form, Mode Switching, etc.). *'Vibration Negation:' Nullify vibrations. Superpower Deactivation: Missy has the ability to deactivate any source of superpowers whether from superhumans or from powerful objects. *She can deactivate any supernatural powers from any superhuman being. *She can deactivate a newly born power even when it's still new to her knowledge. *She is able to do this by projecting certain energy towards the targets or creating a field that could deactivate the powers of others. *She can emphatically use this power or mentally induce it. *When she touches the object, the object loses its powers and deactivate. *When she reverses a contradicting spell for the object, the power of the object deactivates. *Even when the object has fully activated its powers, she can effortlessly deactivate the power of the object. *She can emphatically do this power or mentally induce it. Power Erasure: Missy can eliminate/remove the supernatural powers of others. Power Restoration: Missy is able to restore the powers of others. Allows her to restore the powers she or somone lost due to abilities such as Power Erasure or Power Absorption. Enhancing Powers: Missy can temporarily enhance a variety of a targets performance such as speed, strength, durability, accuracy, powers, intelligence, etc. She can also protect the target against any and all ailments that hinders them as well as accelerate her bodies healing process to gain a regenerative healing factor. She can even apply more than one/all enhancements at the same time. *Ability Recharging *Augmentation **Augmentation Field Projection **Physical Augmentation **Power Augmentation *Buffering *Damage Amplification *Damage Negation *Damage Reduction *Damage Removal *Defense Recovery *Downgrading **Power Dilution *Effect Stacking *Enhancement Calling **Accuracy Calling **Combat Calling **Defense Calling **Immunity Calling **Speed Calling **Strength Calling *Healing **Regenerative Healing Factor *Power Negation *Abjuration Superhuman Strength: Missy has vast physical strength, she is being able to match Mori strength. She can easily lift the object that 1000 time her size and weights. Superhuman Speed: Missy is extremely fast, she can instantaneously appears in front of her opponent after being knocked away several kilometer. Superhuman Flexibility: Missy is unnaturally flexible, capable of turning her head 180°. Superhuman Durability: Missy possesses unimaginable durability, emerging unscathed after she is getting hit by the planet power. Technique and Ability Mimicry: Missy has the ability to copy martial arts techniques and abilities she has seen. Evil Eyes: Missy possess an Evil Eye that has the power to inflict harm on anyone the chooses just by gazing on them. *Curse Inducement *Killing Eyes *Pain Inducement *Penance Stare *Torment Inducement Power Mastery: Missy has mastered all her ability in question, not just being proficient in its usage, but also understood every concept and possibility available. *Activation & Deactivation *Power Anchoring *Power Level Manipulation **Self-Power Augmentation Abilities The Right-Hand Path: Missy can utilize Mysticism: an untainted form of magic that can be used in many different ways such as creating, manipulating and/or mimicking objects, spirits and powers. *Ambient Energy Manipulation **Esoteric Energy Manipulation **Mana Manipulation *Animancy **Fertility Magic **Life Magic **Spirit Magic *Conjuration **Banishment **Summoning *Cosmic Awareness **Energy Perception **Mediumship *Energy Matter Manipulation *Dream Magic *Illusion-Casting/Awareness *Psionic Magic *Shapeshifting *Superpower Manipulation **Attack Powers **Defense Powers **Support Powers *Theurgy **Divine Empowerment **Holy Gift **Transcendent Connection *White Arts **Angelic Magic **Purification Magic **Restoration Magic The Left-Hand Path: Missy can utilize the Dark Art: a form of magic typically used for selfish, self-serving or nefarious purposes. *Blood Magic *Conjuration **Demon Summoning *Curse Manipulation **Curse Inducement *Death Magic *Destruction Magic *Elemental Magic *Extrasensory Perception *Flight *Illusion-Casting *Life Magic **Amalgamation **Mutation Inducement *Necromancy *Possession *Ritual Magic *Shapeshifting *Spell Casting **Spell Negation *Sympathetic Magic *Telekinesis *Telepathy *Teleportation Phase 2: Wings Unleashed: 'In this form two giant bat-like wings emerged out of her back and two horn grow on her forehead. *'Light and Heat Absorption: Missy powers can be enhanced by using her horns to absorb surrounding light and heat. The more she absorbs, the more powerful she becomes. *'Enhanced Speed': In this form, Missy Speed almost react the speed of light. *'Enhanced Strength': In this form, her strength increases to the point that only a sneeze from her can cause a natural disaster like typhoon, earthquake,tsunami,.... *'Enhanced Endurance': In this form, Missy is completely doesn't feel pain anymore or tire anymore. *'Super Regeneration': In this form, she has the ability to quickly regenerate any missing parts in the matter of second. Phase 3: Demon Force: 'In this form her hair turning white and becomes longer, reaching her back, her wings become made of fire, and her nails become longer like claws. *'Enhanced Light and Heat Absorption: In this form, Missy light and heat absorption ability is further enhanced to the point that she no longer passively absorbs them but can forcibly take them away from the environment. *'El Diavlo': The giant Baphomet head like armor will apparition appears around her, increase her defense to maximum. *'Hellraiser': ???? *'Freed Of The Right': This is a skill that increase her power by dissolving her Right Wing. After using this skill, she can use a claw attack that destroy anything in its path with the energy visible from outer space. *'Freed Of The Left': This is a skill that increase his power by dissolving his Left Wing. The power is the same as the Freed Of The Right. Equipment Ring Of The House: The ring that can open the portal that lead to the House of Solomon. Riberion: It is a silver-colored longsword. The blade is long and double-edged, with the forward-facing edge curving outward to form the guard. The handguard is is designed to resemble a vortex that reverses at the center of the handguard. The pommel carries a round piece that almost resembles a face. When it is used to attack, it leaves a white streak behind in its wake. *'Oshirisu': It is an angelic form of Riberion. It is a large scythe with a light blue hue to it, which represents its angelic nature. The blade is long and curved, coming off the tip of the snaith at its heel. The snaith itself looks to be made out of wood, and it has two grips protruding from opposite ends that resemble whittled branches. *'Abita': It is an demonic form of Riberion. It is an oversized battleaxe with a red-and-black color scheme. The red blade is large and curves over some of the shaft as many bearded axes do. Opion: It has two distinct designs: While in Angel mode, it resembles a white chain with a snake-like head coming out of Rebellion's grip, complete with a jaw that clasps onto targets. While in Demon mode, it resembles a grappling hook made from a black chain-like cord with a red, claw-shaped head, which is connected to a spool near Riberion grip. Lock and Target: Both weapons have the same design, with Lock as the black pistol, and Target as the white. The pistols resemble Desert Eagles, with stylized grips twisting into sharp points. The weapons never need to be reloaded, and most likely can't, for they lack a magazine release or any sort of detachable magazines. Near the bore of each pistol are engravings of scrollwork, and each also sports a ring hammer. Weakness Unknown Category:Blog posts